


A Fitting Welcome

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Getting Together, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'graduation'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fitting Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Prompt was 'graduation'.

"Congratulations."

Scorpius turns toward the familiar voice. James is leaning against the wall, casual as he can be in his formal dress robes.

He looks good enough to eat and there's nothing that Scorpius wants more than to sink to his knees and do just that.

"Thanks, Potter," he manages once he takes his mind off James's dick. "I thought you'd be celebrating with Al."

James pushes off from the wall and shrugs. "He's got Mum, Dad, Teddy, Gran, Lily, Uncle Ron—"

Scorpius laughs. "I get the idea."

As James moves closer, Scorpius takes a step back, and James's eyes flash and his lips twitch with mirth.

"Now that you're a full-fledged Auror," James says, running his fingers down the front of Scorpius's brand new Auror uniform, "certain rules no longer apply."

"Oh?" Scorpius replies.

James nods, brushes imaginary lint of Scorpius's shoulder. "Fraternization is only forbidden between those of different ranks."

Scorpius swallows hard, heart hammering in his chest. "I see."

"I'm not sure that you do, but I'd like to show you." James leans in close, his breath hot against Scorpius's neck. "You have no idea how much I want you."

Suddenly bold, Scorpius reaches for James's groin and squeezes his cock through the fabric. "I think that I do."

James gasps, rocks into Scorpius's hand. "Can't wait to fuck you," he whispers.

Scorpius can't suppress a shiver of anticipation. "Let's go."

 

They Apparate straight to James's flat and in no time their perfectly pressed clothes are in strewn across the floor. 

Scorpius is on his stomach, cock trapped between him and the bed, rubbing against the soft cotton sheets.

"Bloody gorgeous," James says as he kneads Scorpius's arsecheeks. 

Scorpius moans as James pushes a single slick finger into his arse.

"Just fuck me, Potter," he says, pushing back against James's finger.

James slips in a second but moves beside Scorpius. "You want me to fuck you?" he says, his fingers doing just that.

"Yes," Scorpius says, wanting to be filled so badly he can taste it.

"I want you to come like this." James starts finger-fucking him harder, faster, rubbing over the spot inside him that makes Scorpius see stars.

Scorpius clutches the sheets in his fists, trying not to feel self-conscious as James watches him humping the bed. 

"Fuck," he gasps, thrusting once more, come pulsing out of him, hot and sticky.

" _Now_ I'm going to fuck you," James says against his lips. 

Scorpius reaches for him and kisses him roughly. "What are you waiting for?"


End file.
